Various types of threaded components and devices for connecting piping are known. In particular, threaded components configured in the form of screw fittings, with which piping, in particular, piping employed on motor vehicles, may be joined to a connector are known. Those known screw fittings are usually provided with a coating, in particular, an anticorrosion coating covering the entire fitting. The coating is applied using, for example, a dipping or spraying technique. In the case of screw-joints having those known screw fittings, undesired loosening or detachment of the screw-joint can occur, which can create problems, particularly in the case of screw fittings having a pipe attached thereto. When such screw fittings are screwed on, the pipe might become twisted, thereby creating torsional stresses on the pipe. Those torsional stresses on the pipe generate a restoring torque that might cause undesired loosening or detachment of the screw-joint.
Undesired loosening or detachment of screw-joints might also be caused by vibrations, such as those that occur, for example, in motor vehicles. Threaded components or screw fittings having adhesive coatings applied to portions of the threads holding the screw fittings in place after they have been screwed on and can, at least largely, prevent them from loosening or becoming detached, are also known. However, such adhesive coatings will usually turn out to be counterproductive whenever screw-joints later need to be intentionally loosened or detached.